Gil in Wonderland
Gil in Wonderland is the title of the omake featured in-between Retrace XLIV: Dusty Sky and Retrace XLV: Queen of Hurts of Jun Mochizuki's Pandora Hearts. Plot Part One The story starts off with Ada reading a book under a tree with her sister Alice. Alice however, was missing. A voice stated that since she wasn't there, Gil would have to take her place instead, though he outright rejected this idea. The voice said that God's will can't be defiled but Gil asked who this "God" was and said that the Voice sounded really familiar. He also noticed he was wearing a dress, and stated that he was a respectable boy. Ada then tearfully asked Gil if he didn't want to be her little sister and Gil, startled, replied that it wasn't like that. The voice then told Gil, that there was a random rabbit (Oz) wearing a watch over there and that he should go and chase it. Gil was not looking for trouble, so he refused. The Voice however, ordered him to go after the rabbit and then kicked both him and Ada down a hole. Gil screamed and cried as he fell while Ada seemed like she enjoyed the ride. Ada landed right on top of Gil as they hit the ground. A man approached them and asked them if they were okay. Gil asked the man who he was and the man responded by telling him that his name was Raven and that he was a servant of the Queen. Gil told Raven his name and the fact that he was just kicked into a hole. He asked Raven if he had seen a rabbit with a watch came by and Raven told him that it had gone into the forest. Raven asked Gil if he was chasing it and Gil replied that he didn't really understand but was under divine orders or something. He didn't want to test what with would happen if he ignored his task so he may as well just finish it and go home. Raven then told Gil that he needed to go through the fores to, but "they" were holding the gathering down there. Gil asked who "they" were and Raven replied that the March Hare (Reim), Mad Hatter (Break), and the Dormouse (Vincent) were holding their dreadful black tea party of terror. After a moment of silence, Gil stated that every fiber in his body was warning him not go and Raven agreed, saying that it was like the abyss of no return. Meanwhile Ada played with her cats in the background, completely oblivious to her surroundings. Raven and Gil then decided to band together and go through the forest. At the tea party, the Mad Hatter was reading an invitation to a party from the Queen and the Dormouse said that it was mean that they never got an invitation like this before. They jokingly asked Raven and Gil who were lying on the ground, clearly beaten up, whether they agreed. The March Hare simply sat there trembling in fear while the Dormouse held Ada on his lap. Raven demande they give the invitation back, but the Mad Hatter told him that they wanted to go to the party too. Dormouse told him that they could bring the rabbit that they just caught as an offering, the one that Gil was chasing. The Rabbit lamented to Gil and Raven about how he was on his way to visit his sick uncle when they captured him and he begged the two for help. Raven and Gil were shocked by this, and in spite of it being an obvious lie, they wanted to help him no matter what. They tossed both the Mad Hatter and the Dormouse into the air, frightening the Hare, whilst Ada just watched cheerfully. End of part one, credits and Alice getting mad for not being in the omake at all. However she actually appeared at the end of the full omake. Part Two Continuing from the first part; Gil told Raven to look for the key but they didn't have one so Gil took March Hare as a hostage to force both Dormouse and Mad Hatter to give them the key. But they said that their justice wouldn't be threatened by that which was true as Raven said that they were more like the villain but Gil told him to shut up. The Hare was trembling with fear so he gave Gil the key which made Mad Hatter mad. After that, Dormouse asked Mad Hatter what they should do since their plan to give the rabbit to the Queen as a present failed. An angered Gil then questioned them as to how could they did something like that. Raven then told them that the Queen (Sharon) was a very scary person. He stated that she was a queen of fear who denied anything that wasn't beautiful and controlled the country's citizens using wicked books such as romance novels. If anyone displeased her, she would behead them. He also told him about the rumour that she only accepted "shotas" and "lolis". Then the Dormouse and the Mad Hatter realized that there was no problem at all since they were already holding one (Ada). They dashed away, cheering as they went, with Ada, who seemed to enjoy it. Gil then screamed as Ada had just been kidnapped and the Rabbit scolded him and Raven for failing protect such a cute loli, using vulgar words and called them both useless seaweeds. Gil asked the rabbit what his name was and the Rabbit answered that his name was Oz and that no matter how they saw him he was obviously only a cute little rabbit with a watch. Oz glared at the two and asked them what they were going to do now, but Raven and Gil simply stared at him, both thinking about how cute he was. Gil stated that he couldn't just leave as Ada was his precious older sister (in the script as he put it), and so he had to save her no matter what. Raven however, told them that he still had more work to do, angering both Gil and Oz, and together they kicked him. Oz then noticed the invitation from the Queen, addressed to the Duchess (Lottie), beside Raven’s twitching arm. He smiled deviously before deciding that they should go and ask her for help. As he spoke, a mysterious figure spied on them from a nearby tree. At the Duchess's place, the Duchess, after hearing their request, eagerly agreed to help them, as it was a chance for her to humiliate the Queen. Gil and Raven are dumbfounded by how easy this was, and Oz commented on how the Duchess and the Queen had a very bad relationship, while the Duchess ranted on about her grievances. She told them that she had wanted to try out a specific potion and this was an opportune time to test it. The group then set out for the Queen's palace. At the Queen's palace, the Duchess was ushered in by two guards (Elliot and Leo) and the Queen thanked her for coming. The Hatter and the Dormouse were also there, flattering the Queen, while Ada munched on a cookie. The Duchess and the Queen began trading insults of sagging breasts and wrinkles and Gil, hiding with Raven in one of the nearby hedges, decided that they should rescue Ada now while the Queen was distracted. Before they could, they are stopped by the mysterious figure from before. It meowed, terrifying Gil and Raven, and said that it knew what they were trying to do. The being told them that it was the "preety" cat owned by the Queen before revealing itself as the Cheshire Cat (Oscar). Raven, infuriated, fired his gun, and yelled at him to stop joking, shouting that this was when the one-eyed cat was supposed to appear as he chased him around. The Queen, distracted by the commotion, was then pinned to the ground by the Duchess, who told her that they should have some fun with this "medicine". She then tossed the potion into the air, its contents spilling on Ada's head. In a flash of light, Ada's clothes literally exploded, leaving her naked, much to the horror of the Queen and the Dormouse. Elliot roared at Ada, reprimanding her for exposing herself in public. He then gave her his coat to cover herself, Leo noting how kind he was. The Queen however, was enraged and ordered her soldiers (Dug and Fang) to behead Ada, shocking Gil. Gil tried to calm the situation down, but to no avail as the Duchess proclaimed to the Queen that she was to be her opponent, calling the Queen a loli-granny. The Queen, enraged even more, swung her scythe and prepared to fight, calling the Duchess a vixen. As the Mad Hatter comforted the Dormouse, random cards flew around, taking in bets, and a Card of Hearts (Echo) announced the fight. Gil once again tried to stop the fight but he was cut off by Oz, who happily placed a bet of 5000 yen on the Queen as a knave (Jack) randomly offered an orange. Raven started to walk away, stating that his job was done, irritating Elliot. Through all the chaos, Gil screamed for everything to stop, stunning everyone. He then scolded the Queen and the Duchess for being such bad leaders, everyone else for not being any better and finally the Cheshire Cat for not acting his age as well as his gender. The Queen tried to garner some pity by telling him about how the previous king (Oswald) had vanished but Gil just yelled at her to stop making excuses. Gil then told the trembling group that his master was going to be missed for the next ten years before shouting that at this rate, even he could do a better job of ruling this country. To Gil's confusion, the group then started discussing amongst themselves until Oz loudly declare Gil as their new king. The Voice then spoke again, saying that it can't be helped and that it had originally wanted to end the story with Gil waking up from his dream but it simply couldn't ignore Gil's strong will and told him to rule the country to the best of his ability. Gil could only utter a long, wailing "NOOOOOOOOO" as fireworks erupted and the citizens cheered. From then on Gil was the king of Wonderland, much to the amusement of its citizens, and governed the country with his inane apt for comebacks. The last scene shows Alice, holding a rabbit by its ears, prodding it with a stick as Gil begged to be woken up. Characters OamfSD.png|Gilbert 12345698.png|Ada gjdhdnd.png|Raven hahahaa.png|Mad Hatter, Dormouse, and March Hare Red queen.jpg|Sharon as the Red Queen Elliot and leo knights.jpg|Elliot and Leo as knights/servants Red queen doug fang.jpg|Dug and Fang as cards Oscar cheshire.jpg|Oscar as the Cheshire Cat Cute little rabbit .jpg|Oz as the Rabbit Duchess.jpg|Lottie as the Duchess Terms Trivia *This chapter marks the first time Gil was shown in a dress. It could be the second time as he did dress as a girl if you count the first omake episode. *This is the first time that the author is telling the story. She was known as the God in this omake as she is the author. *Gil's older self is shown and was protraited as the Raven. However he played a much different role then the real Raven from the Alice in Wonderland book. *Ada was shown with her role as Alice's older sister. However Alice's true sister's name was Mathilda and that Ada was the name of a girl that Alice metioned about in the story. *Mad Hatter and Dormouse played their role as well. However the real Dormouse was asleep throughout the tea party. *The Hatter and Dormouse both caught the White Rabbit and think it'll be a good present to give to the Queen. *The White Rabbit played a much different role then it's Alice in Wonderland counterpart. In this story the rabbit was going to see his sick uncle, but in the original story, he was going to meet the Queen. *Ada was just shown to be playing with her cats and act rather indifferent throughout the story. *If you notice in the background and the tiny little space in the last page of the omake to the right bottom, you can make out that the March Hare looks like Reim. Thus making him the possible contractor of the March Hare. *This omake shows everyone from the series acting like their Chains or their roles as the characters of the true story: Alice in Wonderland. *This marks the first time in which Alice was replaced and not shown throught out the whole chapter. In which she was mad at. She appears at the end though. Navigation Category:Chapters Category:Pandora Hearts Extra Category:Manga